The Vultures
NOTICE ! This pasta is fictional. Enjoy. Part 1: Calm Before the Storm. MINECRAFT CREEPYPASTA WIKIA MAIN TOWN STREET. 1:25 PM Narrator: (Old man voice) Why hello readers. Today I will tell you a story about Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki. About it's past,the people in it,and the great banish of the trolls. Our story begins at the hotel room of user called TheMysteriousHood. He had a very busy day, and just came back. We will center our view on him right now. TheMysteriousHood : Ahh ! What a good day is today. I wonder what other people do. *City noises* TheMysteriousHood : My God this day was tiring. Time to get some rest. Narrator: The only bad thing that day was, that nobody would expect a great conflict in the future. You see my listeners. Long ago this Wikia was a subject of a great and violent conflict. It was between the trolls, vandals, Creepypasta believers, bullies, spammers and sockpuppeters (Republic of Syderia) and normal Wikia users (Kingdom of Minecraft Creepyasta Wikia). Long ago trolls were banished from this lands to the small island near some small town. During that time Trolls have sided with Vandals that would get imprisoned for their violations of law. 4:30 PM TROLL ISLAND. Narrator: This, my listeners, is Troll Island, the main island of Republic of Syderia. The harsh, arid and steep cliff island, void of any plant, where trolls were banished for their crimes. Over the time, the trolls were buliding forts and weapons when they tried to rebel for their banishment. This rebellion was quickly crushed. And all associated trolls in the rebellion were obliterated in a nuclear blast several miles north of troll islands. The forts on the troll Island were demolished, and the weapons were destroyed. The leader of the trolls in the rebellion was Nipple monster. A hideous and nasty creature. Whose breath kills plants. And whose voice manipulates people. The leaders of the Minecraft Creepypasta Wikia was The Nonary Council. The masters of the ice, light, earth, fire, nature, water, lightning, metal and air. They were: SCP-Deadlock, Skeleton, Chicken, TheMysteriousHood, Yoshfico123, ElectroAaronDYnamix, DekuDesu! and TheMaster401. Chicken45 was the master of the earth. He resides in the Forgotten Mountain that was forgotten since the era of humans by everyone except The Septenary Council. He is immune to anything that can do physical damage. Skeleton was the master of the air. He resides in storm castle, located far above Ionosphere. He is immune to strong winds and lightning. JustJuuno was the master of nature. He resides in a ivy palace which is hard to locate by most people. He is immune to diseases and all side effects. TheMaster401 was the master of the water. He resides in the alleged location of Atlantis, invisible to mortals. He is immune to drowning and chemicals. Yoshfico123 was the master of light. He resides in the land of permanent Aurora Borealis, where all good people go after they die. He is immune to blinding and dark. TheMysteriousHood was the master of ice. He resides in the underground stronghold located in Antartica, where Sun was unseen for ages. He is immune to Coldness and thirst. And SCP-Deadlock was the master of the fire. He resides in the core of the Sun itself. He is almost immortal, with permanent immunity to Heat and suffocation. He can only be harmed if other members of The Golden Six would be killed. (All of The Golden Six members are age immortal, and are older than 5 billion years on average) With their unity. They have crushed the resistance. Now,my listeners. We go to see what is going in the Minecraft Creepypasta Wikia. Part 2: Sweeping Shadow. MINECRAFT CREEPYPASTA WIKIA MAIN TOWN STREET AROUND 8 PM. *Bell rings on the church.* TMH (TheMysteriousHood): Well,it's night. And I should go to sleep because I'm tired. *Banging on the door.* TMH: What the? Better check it out. *Opens door.* TMH: Hmm? Nobody is there. Well I'll just- *Blackout.* TMH: *Sigh*. Is this for real? Come on! There must be a power switch somewhere near, but where? A little bit of searching won't hurt. *Clumsy walking.* TMH: There. Man I was searching for this. *Lights turn on.* ???: *Breathing.* TMH: Oh God no! *Screams.* ???: Get in! One down. ????: Did you get anyone ? ???: Sure thing boss. ????: Then go back to the base. We can begin soon. TROLL ISLAND AROUND 11 AM TMH: Where am I ? What is this place ? Help! I can't move. *Lights turn on.* ????: Well,well,well. Isn't it TheMysteriousHood? TMH: Show yourself ! *The person in the dark reveals itself.* TMH: My God! Not you again. King Troll. King Troll: Yes, that's me. You see. When you have crushed the rebellion. I've managed to survive all of this. I have hid somewhere in the Troll Island, severely wounded, I have been left on my own. But hey! Why am I going to tell you all of this when you will die, and nobody will care. Just a reminder. My most loyal people: Draconius and Hellfist have actually survived. And now. I will reclaim my place in this Wikia. TMH: That is not gonna happen. Ryan: That's what you think. After all, I have created this creature. Meet! The Nipple Monster. TMH: That is just bad. Ryan: With him, I can split people in two sides. One is Creepypasta side, and another is a glitch side. And your body will be sent into void. *Machine turns on.* TMH: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Part 3: The Mysterious Man THE DOCKSIDE,1.3 MILES EAST OF MINECRAFT CREEPYPASTA WIKIA MAIN TOWN STREET 11:30 PM Yoshfico123 : *Wakes up* Woah! It was just a nightmare. Back to sleep *Distant explosion.* Yoshfico123 : *gulp*. Is that an earthquake or an eruption? *Finds a note under a bed.* Yoshfico123 : What is this ? The note:01010100 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110010 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100001 01110010 00101110. Yoshfico123: It looks like I'll need to translate this. *Opens binary translator.* Binary to text: The war is near. *Banging on the door.* Yoshfico123 : Who could be this late near my house ? *Shadowy figures near the door.* Yoshfico123 : Why am I shivering all of a sudden ????? : 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111 00101110 ????? : Soon. *disappears in the dark.* *Yoshfico123 falls unconscious.* ????? : Life. ??? : Hey you ! Go away from this person. ????? : No. ?????? : As you wished. *Creepypasta and glitch TheMysteriousHood come out of darkness.* CP (Creepypasta) TheMysteriousHood: Be gone outlander! G (Glitch) TheMysteriousHood: G..o ho-..2m4$e .!? *????? dissapears.* Part 4: NorthWoods. Narrator: This,my listeners is NorthWoods. One of the wettest and darkest swamps in the world. Thousand years ago, this area was an tropical paradise, filled with lots of Inca-styled temples, palm trees, tropical birds. However,over years, this place began to change. More and more volcanic eruptions began to increase sea level, the inhabitants were forced to flee after an terrific eruption leveled the entire place. Shortly after that, vegetation and floods began to take over what was left of NorthWoods. Creating the towns similar to Venice. The temple is no more, where once tropical birds flew, there are now owls, sparrows and hummingbirds mostly. Most of old fish species were replaced with animals like crocodiles, salmons etc... . The tropical feel were replaced with near freezing temperatures. Now.Let's begin: Camp Pescis 7 AM Boat Captain: Good morning. Yoshfico123: Where am I? Boat Captain: Last night I found you unconscious, so I decided to carry you here in case someone attacked you. Yoshfico123: Thanks. Boat captain: So, I heard that you heard something you say it's an explosion. Yoshfico123: It's not just an normal explosion. This one sounded demonic. *Arrow pierces glass* Boat captain: Alarm on! We are under attack. Draconius's Rangers: You know what that means. Drop your weapons. *Gunshot from the tree, one Ranger is killed* Draconius's Rangers: Don't make us play cat and mouse, we know you are in here. *Another gunshot, another dead Ranger* Draconius's Rangers: Eh...we were just joking. Let's get the hell out of there. *Surviving Rangers flee* ElectroAaronDYnamix: You guys should be careful next time. Be lucky that they didn't carry any guns, because they mostly do. Captain and Yosh: Thank you Aaron. ElectroAaronDYnamix: No problem. It is my duty to keep you safe. Yoshfico123: Aaron, there is a message one Ranger left. Let's read it. THE MESSAGE: We have captured TheMysteriousHood. If you don't come to us in time, we will ensure that you never see him again. Your only hope for us to spare him is if you find rare quartz crystals scattered on the map located behind the letter. *Back of letter shows 30 white dots* ElectroAaronDYnamix: Sons of b*tches. Nobody will hurt my friend. Captain and Yosh: Let's go. The first crystal is in NorthWoods. WIP Part 5:Lost and Found. The Olde Crocodile Pub 7:30 AM Bartender: Anything for you boys? Yosh,Aaron and Captain: Just an glass of water. We are looking for a person that can help us. Bartender: Ah,yes. WaffleDinosaur can help you a lot. *Bartender calls WaffleDinosaur* WaffleDinosaur: Hello Bartender: Oh,hey. A group of people ask for your help. WaffleDinosaur: On my way. *WaffleDinosaur comes into the bar* WaffleDinosaur: Yosh, Aaron? What are you doing here. Yosh, Aaron and Captain: We want your help because Hood (TheMysteriousHood's nickname) has been kidnapped. WaffleDinosaur: *Inner anger* Damn it, how can i help. Yoshfico123: We need to find 30 quartz crystals scattered around Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki. WaffleDinosaur: Hey,that's what I am looking for too. Follow me. *Yosh, Aaron, Captain and Waffle leave out of bar* SEVERAL MINUTES LATER WaffleDinosaur: Turn the boat to the left. Captain: Yes WaffleDinosaur: Well,we are pretty much close to the location of the quartz crystal. WaffleDinosaur: Also, beware. Each of Crystals in Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki is heavily guarded by local population that live near the crystal. *Boat lands near the shore* Everyone: Here we are. TEMPLE OF THE SCALEBEASTS More coming soon. Sneak peeks WaffleDinosaur and more wikia users. The Sea Spirits. Forest of Bones. Epsilon Frontline. Death Cliff Bay. Possible inspirations MInecraft Creepypasta Wikia Town hall - Castle faction from Heroes of Might and Magic III. NorthWoods - Fortress faction from Heroes of Might and Magic III. Troll island - Inferno faction from Heroes of Might and Magic III. Category:Dramapasta Category:TheMysteriousHood Category:Long Pastas Category:The Vultures series